


reverie

by gongji



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, mentions of vaike/the other girls but this is vaimiri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongji/pseuds/gongji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this life, he is dreaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reverie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Infy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infy/gifts).



> a quick, short thing I scribbled out while I really didn't want to listen to my professor lecture today whoops

In this life, he is dreaming.

In another life, he has married a princess and is elevated from the dirty streets into royalty, where they shove him in expensive clothing that are too tight around his arms but too loose around his waist. His wife is giggling and bouncing and swinging his hands playfully entwined with hers, and her happiness spreads across the kingdom like a wildfire, positivity radiating from her very soul. Her glowing aura touches everyone she meets and brings a joy into their hearts – all except, it seems, for his.

He goes to bed every night with the younger sister of his best rival curled up next to him, where his dreams are of someone else’s smile.

In another life, he has married a taguel warrior who comes to love the broken town he’s from. She takes his hand and together she helps him rebuild the slum into something more, a place where no one worries about empty days and the hopelessness of a fragile future, a place where no one crawls desperately for a meal, or loses to meaningless fighting. She rebuilds his home and her life, but perhaps, cruelly not his heart.

He goes to bed every night with one arm wrapped around his wife, where his dreams are of someone else’s touch.

In another life, he has married a beautiful woman with whose wyvern he competes for her affection. She is warm and kind and her cooking always leaves him with a satisfied smile, and at night she will softly sing them to sleep with soothing lullabies from her childhood. The gentle humming of her delicate tunes float gracefully into his mind, but not into his heart.

He goes to bed every night listening to the melodies that leave her lips, where his dreams are of someone else’s voice.

In this life, he is dreaming.

His dreams are of a foreign smile and a touch and a voice that feel so close perhaps if he reached out he could find what he’d been longing for all this time – the smile that haunts his dreams and the voice that sends shivers down his spine and--

“Vaike,” She says finally, “Wake up.” His gaze is greeted the softness of her smile and the brightness of her eyes behind the lens glare of her glasses. “We are departing to march soon, it would be wise to begin making the necessary preparations immediately.”

Perhaps this life will grant him what he’d been looking for. “Hey, I found you.”

“What did you find?”

“Nah, help The Vaike up, would ya?” He lazily extends his arm out with a wink, and she takes it.

Perhaps in this life, he’d make it right this time around.

“Did you find your rest adequate enough to march—“

“I was dreaming.”

“I see, I hope it was pleasant.”

“Do you dream, Miriel?”

“I do often reach the rapid-eye movement state of sleep in which these sensations occur, yes.”

“Do ya ever dream of me?”

She pauses, clears her throat, and adjusts her glasses with a shy smile and a faint blush, “…Fascinating.”

In this life, he stops dreaming.


End file.
